Her Hawk, Her Count
by dark armadillo
Summary: Janaff loves Lucia, and Bastian loves Lucia, and when Lucia picks Bastian, Janaff is left heart-broken. Who could comfort him, and will he make it through? Much better story then summary.
1. The Eyes of a Hawk

**Author's Note: and, here we have the re-make of **_**Her Hawk, Her Count**_**. As if you couldn't tell, the last version was rushed, and left rather incomplete. There's 3 or 4 chapters this time. This first chapter is the Pheonicis chapter, with views from Janaff, Ulki, and Tibarn.**

--Janaff--

She looked beautiful in her bridal dress, with a flower ring on her head and her long bright blue hair falling down near her waist, strands of it hanging down to her chest, the transparent veil of the wedding gown over her face, her cheeks flushed.

Absolutely beautiful.

He only wished that he was the man there, waiting for the speeches down be over, so they could kiss their greatest kiss, tying the knot and sealing themselves together.

Oh, how he wished it were he.

But he wasn't. He wasn't even near the church it was happening in. He was miles outside of Melior. But he still saw it all.

Anyone who knew his title or who he was probably wouldn't be surprised that we could see the whole thing as clearly as that.

After all, he WAS the hawk king's eyes.

Still… It wasn't him.

It wasn't him, in that church, having loved her and received love in return, having proposed to her and been accepted, about to bond with her forever…

It wasn't him there with Lady Lucia… It was Count Bastian.

It was Count Bastian of Fayre who had shown her love and been loved in return. Count Bastian who had wooed her. Count Bastian who had proposed to her. Count Bastian who would soon marry Lucia.

Everyone in all of the bird tribes and Gallia knew he loved Lucia.

Everyone.

Even Lucia knew… But she didn't love him back. She had never tried to hurt him or anything… She simply didn't love him like he did her. Bastian loved Lucia as much as he did.

But there was one key difference.

Lucia loved Bastian back. With him, that was not the case. It was not because he was a laguz or because of any sole reason other then… she didn't love him.

And that's what he hated the most. She didn't love him but couldn't be with him because he was laguz… She didn't love him and couldn't be with him because he was much older then she was (110 to be precise)…

She just didn't love him.

Once the ceremonies were almost finished, he shifted into his hawk form and flew off. He had to get back to castle Phoenicis.

But he really just had to make sure he left before they kissed.

He wouldn't, simply couldn't sit in that tree and watch the woman he loved, who knew he loved her, and did not love him in return, thrust her lips to another man's face a seal their lives to share them as one. He couldn't do it.

He shouldn't be that selfish…

But he simply was.

At least, for then.

Even as he flew away, he knew it was happening.

_Better knowing it then watching it…_ He though to himself as he flew away.

--Tibarn--

"Where is he?!?"

"Calm down, Ulki. He's really depressed, you know. It was Bastian and Lucia's wedding today."

"Is that his only reason?"

"If your love married another man, you'd be depressed also."

"It's his fault for falling in love with a beorc. He should've guessed they would never truly be together. He's just been so stupid"

"You're always the one telling people to respect their elders…"

"Why do you care, Tibarn? Beorc and laguz just shouldn't be together…"

"…"

"Umm… your majesty?"

"Oh, huh? What? Oh, oops. Sorry Ulki"

He walked down the halls, through the endless turns of the castle, finding himself at the door to Janaff's room, knocking.

"Who is it?" came a dull question

"Tibarn"

He sighed "Come on in"

In the room, he found Janaff's normally nice and neat room trashed, Janaff sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey"

"Hi." Tibarn said, sitting on the bed himself

"So… is it _that event _that has you down"

"Of course…"

"I think I can relate"

"I think you don't know the half of it."

"I think you're wrong. I know exactly what it's like to be in your position. The woman I love is a beorc. And she's married to another man."

Janaff gaped at Tibarn

"I'm… not the only one?"

"No. But… Elincia got married to Ike"

"Elincia? What does she have to do with- Oh. She's the one?"

Tibarn slowly nodded

"Even through that whole time in the last war, I did the best I could to show her how I feel while keeping up my reputation… but, nothing… but, you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay."

"I was ridiculously depressed, and, believe it or not, didn't eat for a while. I've come to terms with it though, and I'm not letting one-sided love ruin MY life, so you need to do the same!"

He paused

"Well, minus the temporary depression and self-starvation."

For the first time in what felt like days, Janaff laughed

Tibarn slapped on the back "Now let's get going!"

--Ulki--

The other two finally came back into the room

"Hello there, Janaff, welcome back, your majesty."

"Hey Ulki" Janaff said

Tibarn nodded

"Anyway, first business is the meeting of royalty. The letter is addressed with the seal of house Crimea… and it reads…

_Dear Pheonician royals and advisors,_

_In case you did not receive our previous letter, we are hosting a meeting of royalty at Castle Crimea to discuss the important matters at hand, such as the rebuilding of Tellius, our establishment for the Tellius alliance, etc., etc. _

_King Tibarn has been chosen to attend if he wishes, and he may also bring one advisor or court member with him. _

_The current attendees are myself and my husband, Ike, the count and countess of Fayre, Lucia and Bastian, the count and countess of Delbray, Geoffrey and Nephenee, the Emporer and Empress of Begnion, as well as the commander of the Holy Guard, Tormod, Sanaki, and Sigrun, King Kurthnaga of Goldoa and his advisor Ena, King Skrimir of Gallia and his advisor Ranulf, King Naesala of Kilvas, Queen Micaiah and King Soren of Daein, and their royal advisor Pelleas. _

_We have not received word from Pheonicis, Serenes, or Hatari yet. Please reply as soon as possible_

_Queen Elincia of Crimea_

"So, will we attend, your majesty?"

Tibarn was in though for a moment, then slowly nodded

"I'll bring Janaff." He said

Janaff

"Me? You sure that's right?"

Tibarn sent him a look that said 'You'll need to talk to her about it'

Janaff replied with a look that said 'No I won't'

I turned to them, reading their looks, but acting no different

"Your majesty?"

"Yes, Janaff it is"

Janaff opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Tibarn

"You're coming, and that's final."

--Janaff--Journal entry that night--

_Dear Journal,_

_Today sucked. Lucia got married (to somebody other then me) she knows I love her and doesn't love me back. All the usual stuff. It's hard enough getting over an infatuation for her, but now I've got to get over the fact that she's another man's wife! And, to make it all worse, I've got to go to that Crimean meeting, and she'll be there!_

_Ah well… wish me luck (like it'll help…)_

_Janaff_


	2. The Viewpoint of the Bride

**Author's Note: yay, chapter 2! This is the Crimea views, from Lucia and Elincia happening at the same time around the last chapter**

--Lucia--

I walked down the aisle wearing my white wedding gown, staring at the man I loved, who was wearing vibrant, yet nearly colorless, formal garments.

When I reached the stand, Rhys, being the bishop who had chosen to lead our wedding, began the ceremonies as I stood in front of Bastian

Even though I was sure I had agreed to the deals and terms, I heard nothing, and the words were all a blur until "You may kiss the bride"

At which point, my world and my hopes shot into skies of glee, and felt Bastian's arms around me, and we dove forward into the other, our mouths colliding

It was the most passionate kiss we had ever kissed, no doubt. I fiercely clung to him, and they waited for us to part.

It was nearly a straight minute, even though it felt like days, before we separated.

And they were still cheering.

In my mind, so was I.

And I would for a long time.

I took my bouquet, announced that I would throw it, and I spun around on my heels and tossed it over my shoulder.

Their were screams, cheering, then I turned around.

Mia had caught the bundle of roses, tiger liles, marigolds, violets, and daisies, and was looking hopefully at Keiran, who mouthed 'Maybe' to her, and kissed her on the cheek

Mia blushed, and hugged him.

Lucia chuckled at the sight, and then felt an arm around her shoulders

Knowing it was the arm of her newly found husband, she tiptoed, spun around, and kissed him on the cheek, then, together, they exited the building, hand in hand, blissful as ever.

--Elincia--

It was roughly 3:20 PM, and Lucia and Elincia were in The royal luxury room, sitting on the sofa.

"I think SOMEBODY owes me Geoffrey's journal!"

"He's not going to happy about this" she said as she passed me the black book

"You took a sucker bet, and you lost, your marriage went well. Now, let's see..."

she burst out laughing

"OH MY GOSH! THAT'S RICH! GEOFFREY'S MIDDLE NAME IS _SHELDON?!?!?_" Elincia exclaimed, pointing to the name engraved on the bottom right corner of the cover of  
Geoffrey's journal that read 'Geoffrey Sheldon Delbray'

"Oh no, please don't Elincia..."

"Yeah right! The court is going to LOVE this!"

"Oh, please no! He'll KILL me!"

"then I'll apologize to Bastian later. He'll probably kill Geoffrey though, so I'll be free to read this. I can't wait to see the juicy rumor-starting secrets Geoffrey keeps in here!"

"Gossip is on your mind, huh?"

"Oh yeah"

"Just don't spread TOO much about it"

"You wish" said Elincia, delving into the secrets of Geoffrey's journal

Elincia looked up at Lucia with gaping eyes after a few minutes

"Geoffrey writes ROMANCE NOVELS in his spare time?"

"... Yes..."

"That means he's also a liar. He told me he neatly worked on his paperwork"

"On may 14, 642, he mentions how he's a dirty liar."

"that is juicy..."

"And neatly? You make me laugh. He's a slob."

"Geoffrey? A slob? I don't need to read this. I can just interrogate you! Tell me about Geoffrey when he's at home"

"He hums childhood hymns when he's in the shower"

Elincia gaped at Lucia "I'm glad I didn't marry him. A childish hilarious slob that tells dirty lies and has a randomly dumb middle name."

"It's kind of harsh when you say it like that... But, when you do say it like that, it also seems very true."

"Yeah... really glad I married Ike instead."

"Good to hear" said a new deep voice

Ike walked down the stairs in an indigo robe, and stretched and yawned when he reached the bottom, then walked over to the two and sat down  
on the sofa on the other side of Elincia, putting and arm around her shoulders.

"Ike! Where WERE you!? It's nearly 4 PM and you just woke up!"

"Sorry..."

"You missed Lucia and Bastian's wedding!" She scolded him

"Heh heh... oops. Sorry Lucia."

He paused

"I hope it went well"

"It did. Elincia and I had a bet of whether it would or not, and she won. I had to give her Geoffrey's journal

Elincia looked up from the book at over at her husband. "Speaking of which, did you know Geoffrey's middle name is Sheldon?" she asked, showing him the cover.

Ike covered his hand with his mouth, but after a few seconds, he just couldn't hold back. He burst out laughing, and Elincia joined him.

Lucia was rather humiliated, and more so hoping Geoffrey didn't run her through with a lance and trample on her with a horse when he found out, and just sat there, waiting or them to stop.

"Come on guys, stop"

"..."

"Really, stop."

"..."

"GUYS!"

Lucia sighed and put her head in her hands

--Geoffrey--Journal entry that night--

_Dear Journal,_

_Today, Even though it was... hey, wait a minute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How can I write a journal entry if Elincia and Ike have my journal!?!?!?_

Dark Armadillo: That's the point.

_Geoffrey: So you have to... Can you stop writing my lines in Italics? It's not a journal entry, we're past that._

Dark Armadillo: You know how I made you write a journal entry for the story just because I hate you?

_Geoffrey: Yeah? _

Dark Armadillo: You see, just because I hate you, I think I'll leave your lines in Italics.

_Geoffrey: Not funny man._

Dark Armadillo: Yes it is! Anything involving you suffering is funny! Hahaha.... okay, I'm done, here you go.

**Geoffrey: thanks man, I... *pissed off face* They're bold now**

Dark Armadillo: And?

**Geoffrey: May I please have my lines typed in normal text?**

Dark Armadillo: Can you make me a pizza?

**Geoffrey: Yes.**

Dark Armadillo: Then yes.

Geoffrey: Hurrah!

Dark Armadillo: Now let's get moving. Pizza! Pizza!

Geoffrey: Oh, right.

Dark Armadillo: And make it greek pizza while you're at it.

Geoffrey: Got it.

--

**Author's Note: Anyway, while Geoffrey is pre-occupied making me pizza, You, my beloved reader, may proceed to review, eagerly await my next update, and join me in laughing at Geoffrey. I hate that man so much.**


	3. The Best Cure for Depression

**Author's Note: Greetings, readers. I've been pretty focused on writing _A High School Love Crisis- Tellius Style_, however, I thought I might as well wrap this story up, since it has taken so long to remake this, and also because I really don't want to worry about updating three different stories. Now, I'm really going to focus on _AHSLC- TS_ (Typing out that name each time can be annoying). Anyways, this is the third chapter, which takes place in Crimea Castle, after the meeting. This chapter is told from no character viewpoints, but does focus on different characters at different parts.  
**

"Thank you one and all for coming, and that concludes our meeting." Ike announced.

"The future of Tellius is looking brighter then ever before now" Soren said in response.

"Agreed" replied Caineghis

"Yes, yes, very good, now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to Kilvas" Naesala said abruptly, standing up and stretching before leaving the room without pushing his chair in.

"What else should we expect..." said Tibarn

After all the goodbyes had been said, the royals of Crimea were even relaxing. Currently, Lucia sat, talking with Elincia.

"Did you see him?"

"Yes, I did. We've been over this."

"I think-"

"I'm not speaking to him."

"You should!"

"Why? Elincia, I'm married!"

"I'm not asking you to love him, I'm asking you to at least talk to him and explain things!"

"Why?"

"Because he deserves to know at least why. Maybe he won't be as depressed, go on and help him out."

"Fine" Lucia sighed.

"Now go. You can see him in the gardens right through the window."

"Okay, sure."

Lucia's eyes must have been playing tricks on her.

When she arrived at the castle grounds, she certainly did not see the depressed hawk she saw at the meeting, who would look down at the table whenever their eyes met, or who had avoided her after, but this Janaff was much more like the happy hawk she met during the mad kings war, who would flirt with her day in and day out.

In fact, when she arrived, Leanne was on his lap, and the two were embracing each other, and were in the middle of a passionate kiss, and the two spoke to each other in a romantic tone

"Thank you, Leanne. I don't need Lucia."

Suddenly, there was clapping, and the pair spun around, as did Lucia, to see Tibarn, Ulki, and Ranulf, the latter of which was clapping

"When did you guys get here?"

"Well, I came down because Elincia wanted me to talk to you, but I decided against it when I saw the 'position' you were in." replied Lucia

"Oh... right"

"I don't know when everybody else showed up, though"

"Whenever there is anything gossip-worthy happening, believe me, I will know, and I will be there, whether you can see me or not." said Ranulf.

"Moderately creepy, and you guys?"

"We were just here to get you. It's time to go back to Phoenicis."

"Oh... Well, I'm sure it's not for long, Leanne."

Leanne just nodded, and skipped off, presumably to find Reyson and tell him the news.

"You guys can wait at the castle gates, I'll be there in just a second"

"See you soon, I guess" and Tibarn and Ulki flew off past the castle roof.

"So... Lucia..."

"Well, Janaff, I feel that I can now say this without making you even more depressed. as you have apparently taken care of that problem- A relationship between us would never have worked out."

"I completely understand that now. Even if I thought I loved you, neither of us would be happy with that."

"I'm glad we have the same view on the subject. I'm also glad everything worked out in the end."

"So am I, Lucia, so am I. Anyways, I had a feeling we needed to cover that. So you can get back to your husband, and I'm off to home. May we meet again."

"And when we do, I expect to see you two wed!" She shouted too him as he flew higher.

He shifted into his hawk form. "I assure you that such a thing will not be hard to make happen!" and flew off into the sunset, Tibarn and Ulki joining him after he made it past the castle.

It was a wonderful and beautiful sky that lay before him as he winged his way to his home with his friends, and he knew that his future would be just the same.

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? Tell me your thoughts, because while I personally like the unique idea of skipping over the Janaff and Leanne romance scene, and leaving it up to your imagination, then having Lucia simply walk in on it, I'm not sure how that works as an actual writing technique. So, tell me, what do you guys think of it? And please tell me how you liked the story, and the remake idea too. Reviews are my friend. So yeah, if you could review, that would be pretty cool. If you haven't read my other stories, please do, and if you have, you can look forward to updates of _AHSLC- TS _on weekends from now on, and after that, I'll get back to _Heart Broken_. Lastly, I felt I should cover some issues, since this story doesn't have footnotes:  
**

1- just in case you're wondering why the hawk tribe doesn't live in Serenes, it's because I don't think ravens really belong there (hence why Naesala said he was going back to Kilvas), and if I didn't have the ravens live there, I just decided too ignore the whole "united bird tribes" thing.

2- If we have any smart alecs here, yes, they were flying into the sunset, yes, the sun sets in the west, and yes, they were flying back to Phoenicis, which is southeast of Crimea. However, I don't think it matters, because the whole riding (in this case flying) into the sunset thing makes a good ending, in my opinion, so long as it is paired with the proper lines.


End file.
